


Hermione's Nook - Back to Hogwarts Writing Challenge

by hermiones_nook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Kids, Gen, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts House Sorting, starting hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermiones_nook/pseuds/hermiones_nook
Summary: The day has come that Teddy Remus Lupin will board the Hogwarts Express for the first time.





	Hermione's Nook - Back to Hogwarts Writing Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/gifts), [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/gifts), [petals_sunwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/gifts), [LunaRavenclaw9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRavenclaw9/gifts), [Momo (uglee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglee/gifts).

> This is a collaboration fic, written by some members of [Hermione's Nook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/hermionesnook/) over on facebook. It was fun to write, so don’t look too closely at canonical correctness ;)
> 
> Beta'd by ArielSakura and noxsoulmate.

**September 1st, 2009**

Edward Remus Lupin was very nervous and the view in front of him did not make it any better. He had seen the Hogwarts Express on pictures before but even those did not prepare him properly for the sight in front of him. The red and shiny machine made it all the more real for him now. 

The time had come.

The time to find out which House he would belong into.

Time to find out the friends he would make. Harry had met his two best friends in the whole world on this very same day. Teddy couldn't wait to do the same! 

He began to look around the platform, wondering excitedly who they would be. What they would be like. 

When he would meet them. Would it be here on the platform? On the train? Who would he sit with? Suddenly his nerves came back and he bit his lip. 

There was so much pressure when you are the orphaned son of two war heroes and godson of the saviour and the famous Holyhead Harpies chaser. Add to it his not-quite-under-control metamorphmagus abilities and wolfie senses, he was going to stand out like a sore thumb. His randomly changing hair colours would definitely put himself on display.

That was if he didn't get stared at for his famous godparents. 

But he was going to Hogwarts today. Ever since he had learned about the magical school, he had wanted to go there. He had imagined himself running across the corridors and pulling pranks with the help of Peeves and his friends. He had spent hours staring at Marauder's Map to plan out escape routes for troubles they would land themselves in. 

He was going to HOGWARTS! 

He smiled to himself and willingly changed his hair to scarlet red, just like the engine of the gleaming Hogwarts Express.

After staring around the platform, Teddy's eyes finally move back to the people next to him who came to see him off. His Grandmother and Harry were beaming at him.

When Harry noticed his nerves, he asked, "What's wrong, Teddy?"

Looking in his godfather's eyes he let out his worst fears for a moment, "what if no one likes me? What if I'm not sorted into a house and they send me home?"

Trying to suppress a chuckle at the genuine question Harry puts an arm around his shoulders and replies while giving the boy next to him a squeeze. 

"Oh trust me, they are going to love you. If you're anything like your mum and dad the teachers are going to adore you and shake their heads in exasperation. And I know for a fact that you will be sorted. But if the Hat doesn't pick a House for you, I will have words with it myself. I promise Teddy, this is the beginning of an amazing adventure for you and I know you are going to love it.”

"Teddy, love, come give me a hug and tell Harry bye. The train will be leaving soon and you better go find a compartment to sit in for the ride," his Grandmother said with a sad smile on her face. 

Teddy was happy to comply, hugging his Grandmother and not caring if anyone would laugh about it. He wouldn’t see her for almost four months now. He even let her brush his hair out of his face, her little smile making him happy as well. She had always loved the fact that he had inherited his mother’s nature. Just for her, he let his hair turn bubblegum pink for a moment before finally have it settle on the turquoise he loved so much.

At least for now, his nerves were settled enough that his hair colour could stabilise.

Giving Harry a final hug, he turned around and went over to the closest compartment. Right on the steps, he turned back one final time to wave at his family, before stepping inside the much cooler train.

Looking around, he took a deep breath, deciding that it was now or never. He promised himself he would find the right compartment. He would find the one with the people in it he would soon share a deep friendship in and just like Ron and Hermione had with Harry, his own friends wouldn’t care for the fame surrounding his life either.

That decision in mind, he turned left and started on his search.

Calls of, "Victoire," reached his ears, causing him to turn sharply, Victore Weasley coming into his line of sight. People were flocking to her, but she waved them off as she made her way closer to him, a wide smile on her face. Her muggle skirt flowed freely around her as she hurried away from the many prying eyes. 

"Teddy," she said loudly, throwing her arms around him. Despite having the beauty and grace of a Delacour, she held the brashness and homely nature of a Weasley, the best of both worlds. The metamorphagus's stomach flutter as she separated from him, a large smile on her face. 

"I'm so glad I caught you, I got sidetracked by," he tuned out the tale she was telling him, nodding at all the right times. 

The gist of it was that she'd seen a friend, they talked, and she wanted him to come sit with them. While he appreciated her offer, he felt that he should actually try to make his own friends. Bidding her a quick goodbye, he slid into a nearby empty compartment, watching as she went on her way. 

"Bloody hell, she sure does go on," a voice spoke up, causing the young boy to cry out in shock, his hair turning a rather fiery shade of red, one that could put the famed Hogwarts Express to shame, leaving the other occupant in tears of laughter, her deep, ebony locks bouncing as her shoulders shook with mirth.

Once he calmed his nerves enough, the girl offered him a kind smile, sticking a pale hand out to him.

"Shiah Carrow," she said the smile never falling from her face. 

Teddy nearly gasped at the mention of her last name, before his eyes scanned her physical form. It was actually almost shocking, the similarities between her and his godfather. Her hair was black, her eyes were as green as the famed unforgivable, and she was very lanky. But that name. He knew that name! 

Seeing her hand slowly lower, a frown starting on her face, he quickly grabbed her hand and shook it enthusiastically. She was actually dressed in muggle clothes! Dark jeans, a bright yellow jumper, and shoes just like his. Chuck Taylors, they were called. 

"Before you ask, yes, I'm related to those idiots that tortured students all those years ago, but not biologically. I'm adopted, you see. Muggleborn, but my mum and dad are Squibs." 

It took a few seconds, but it clicked soon enough for Teddy. 

"So," he started, trying to make sure he had everything together. "Your birth parents were muggles." She nodded. "But you were adopted by Squibs." Another nod. "And your dad's a disgraced Carrow." 

She shook her head. 

"My grandfather. He and Alecto and Amycus' father are brothers." 

This girl's family was confusing, but he shrugged it off, clearing his throat.

"I'm Edward Lupin," he started, remembering how his grandmother taught him to introduce himself. "But you can call me Teddy." 

He waited for the gasp, the gushing about his godfather, or even the pity about his dead parents. Surprisingly there was none. She just smiled and asked him if he'd ever been to the Muggle World, and they fell into easy conversation.

A few minutes after the train left the station and began its trek towards Hogwarts, a tentative knock sounded on their compartment door.

Shiah and Teddy both looked over as the newcomer slid open the door. 

"Everywhere else is full, mind if I sit with you two?"

A quick glance showed a tall, dark-skinned boy with deep brown eyes and a nervous smile. Extending his hand, Teddy introduced himself and then replied, "Sure, plenty of room here. This is Shiah, what's your name?"

The boy quickly shook Teddy's hand, "Hi, my name is Rian Zabini."

Again Teddy startled slightly at the name he heard uttered. Rian noticed this and continued, "Your godfather, Harry, went to school with one of my older cousins, Blaise. My mum is his mum’s younger sister.."

After introductions were out of the way, Teddy looked at both of them and asked the ever-important question each first year had heard about a thousand times since getting their letter.

"So, what house do you think you will be sorted into?"

Shiah looked at Rian and then shrugged her shoulders, getting more comfortable in her seat.

“I haven’t thought about it much. I mean,” she told them, propping one foot up on the opposite seat. “Obviously we know the House everybody _ thinks _ I’ll be in because of my name. But…” she prompted with a grin.

Teddy chuckled and finished her thought. “They don’t know you’re adopted.”

“Oh?” Rian asked, looking intrigued.

Shiah’s grin turned wider for a moment. “Exactly,” she confirmed, giving Rian a quick run through her family history before concluding, “I mean, can you imagine their faces when a Carrow gets sorted into Gryffindor?”

Both boys laughed about that.

“So, Gryffindor then?” Rian asked.

“Nah,” Shiah replied. “Would just be the most shocking one. I really don’t know. But if I get Slytherin, it won’t be because of my name. No offence,” she added in Rian’s direction.

The boy shook his head, looking perfectly at peace with the conversation.

“None taken. I’m not sure I will be following the family’s tradition either. I’m too much of a nerd, I think. Or at least that’s what my cousin always tells me,” he explained with a fond smile then assured Shiah once more, “So… yeah, all good.”

Shiah took the assurance with a slight nod and turned to Teddy, giving the question back to him.

“So, what about you? Any family House history to continue?”

Teddy's hair turned a very deep shade of pink, matching the sudden colour that bloomed to his cheeks. If he was honest, he'd always wondered that himself. The idea of being in a Hogwarts house simply because someone in his life was in it seemed silly. Sentimental, but still very silly. But then again, he was always the odd one out. 

"Actually, I was hoping I would be sorted into," he paused, his hair shifting closer to an embarrassed shade of red, ignoring Rian’s gasp at the sight. "Ravenclaw," he finally got out. 

"Really?! Your godfather is one of the most famous Gryffindors to live," 

Teddy nodded, his shoulders falling slightly as he looked down at his hands. 

"Everyone wants me to be in Hufflepuff like my mum or Gryffindor like my dad and Uncle Harry. My grandmother and my cousin are rooting for me to be in Slytherin like they were, but I've always wanted to be like my aunt Luna."

He perked up at the mention of the older woman. Despite people often saying that she was odd, he always admired her. She was a magizoologist and she travelled the world, studying and discovering new creatures. Once, she brought him back a dragon claw! 

"I've always liked Ravenclaw and I think they're very unique and underappreciated." He resisted the urge to say, "Kinda like me." All his life, he'd been Harry Potter's godson, Remus and Nymphadora's son, Andromeda's grandson, but never just... Teddy. He didn't want to be another Marauder. He didn't want to be the next Harry Potter, he just wanted to be himself. That was what drew him to the blonde Ravenclaw. She was so unabashedly herself that it was almost as if she were her own species, and if there were any legacy he wanted to live up to, it would be that one.

The compartment was quiet after that, Rian breaking the silence. "I can definitely see that. You want to make your mark on the world based on your own merit, not based on the legacy off of others. I find that to be the case with a lot of people our age. The generations before us went through a war. We're going to be scrutinized a lot. In that way, the generation before us has damned us and themselves, no matter what side they fought on."

Both Shiah and Teddy nodded, seeing what he was saying. "How intellectual of you, Mr Zabini. I think you and Teddy would make excellent Ravenclaws," she said, Rian bumping her with his shoulder. 

"But seriously. Aside from Alecto and Amycus, I'm glad I have the privilege of not having famous or even well-known relatives. I don't have to worry too much about clawing my way from beneath someone's shadow. Sure, people will side-eye me, maybe even whisper about me in the halls, but no one's going to kick my arse, so I'm fine." The two stared at her for a few minutes before bursting in a fit of laughter. 

"Careful, Shiah, your Gryffindor's showing." She thunked Teddy on the forehead, this going on until the door swung open, revealing a rather stout woman smiling warmly at the lot of them, asking if they wanted refreshments from the trolley.

The rest of the journey went by quickly for the three first-years who were fast becoming friends and before they knew it the time came to put on their school robes and then the train was pulling into Hogsmeade station.

Hearing a familiar voice ring out 'first years this way,' Teddy's face burst into a huge smile. 

"Hullo, Hagrid," he called to the old family friend.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Teddy," Hagrid beamed, "once we've got everyone rounded up we will head across the lake."

It was that moment Teddy, Shiah, and Rian noticed the small fleet of boats bobbing in the water behind Hagrid.

"Firs' years! Gather round!" Hagrid once more, waving his lantern to attract their attention.

The first years gathered around him like moths to a flame and Teddy saw some of them gaping at the giant man in front of them. 

“Right! Now it’s four to a boat, yer luggage will be taken care of, so jus’ leave it here if you’ve got it. Hop on! Hop on!”

Shiah, Rian and Teddy exchanged a quick look and quickly scampered for a boat, Teddy giggled as Shiah rocked it experimentally, a sceptical look on her face and a little water sloshed in. Shiah looked entirely unhappy with the situation. Teddy was about to ask her what was wrong when they were interrupted by a quiet voice.

“Um… could I… is this boat full?”

Teddy glanced up to see shy looking girl tucking a long strand of brunette hair behind her ear. 

“Nope!” he said cheerily, “You can join us! This is Rian Zabini, Shiah Carrow and I’m Edward Lupin, but you can call me Teddy!” 

He held out his hand for her like his Grandmother would expect him too and she shook softly before climbing on. 

“Hello, I’m Cassandra Warbeck, but um… well… you can call me Cassie.” 

“Your mum would be Celestina then right?” asked Shiah. 

Cassie nodded. 

“Cool! Now, how do you reckon these boats move, do we have to ro-whoa!” 

Shiah fell backwards onto her bum as the boats took off and they all began to laugh. The laughter and good-natured teasing died off soon however as they rounded the curve of the lake and Hogwarts appeared before them. 

They all gasped in awe at the sight of the castle. Even Teddy who had been here a couple of times before with Harry when he had business with Professor McGonagall or when he was visiting with Neville Longbottom. 

The castle looked magical. All its windows were lit against the inkiness of the night sky. The stars were out in force tonight and they couldn’t keep their eyes off it as they glided closer. 

“It’s beautiful,” whispered Rian. 

“Uhuh,” Shiah replied. 

Cassie remained silent but the awe was just as etched on her face as the others. For Teddy, he felt a warmth bloom inside him at the sight. He felt hopeful and inspired all at once. 

He couldn’t wait to begin.

Suddenly a swell of water caused their boat to rise and Shiah shrieked and clung onto Rian. 

"If I piss myself, do you think I can pass it off as water?" she asked weakly.

Rian rolled his eyes as Shiah chattered on. 

"I heard there's a literal Kraken in the lake. My mum told me! Her sister was in Slytherin, so she'd know!" 

She didn't really have the time to admire the castle while she was clinging to Rian's robes for dear life, refusing to remove herself from being firmly pressed against his body. Honestly, it was equal parts annoying and amusing. 

"Calm down, Shiah. If there is a Kraken in the water, I'm sure it isn't going to get you." 

This seemed to keep her at bay and she released her death grip on Rian ever so slightly. 

Once they had reached solid ground, she was the first to scramble off the boat. "Never again," she hissed, pointing at the boat before them. "We better not get put on those things ever again!" With that, she hurried to catch up with the crowd. 

"Ten sickles says she just can't swim," Teddy whispers to Rian and Cassie, Rian narrowing his eyes before taking him up on his bet, Cassie reluctantly sided with Teddy. 

"So, Cassie," Shiah started when they finally caught up to her. "Are you adopted too?" Realizing how rude she sounded, she frowned, trying to fix her mistake. "I didn't mean it like that," she started, her face tinting pink. "I was just asking because your mum is so," she started, trying to find the right words. 

"I think the word you're looking for is old, ancient, decrepit, three days older than dirt," Rian said, obviously joking as the embarrassed girl pinched him. 

"Don't be rude, Rian!" He continued to laugh as she turned to Cassie. "Not that there's anything wrong with older women having babies! I say if they can, more power to them!" Teddy and Rian were nearly doubled over in laughter as she desperately tried to redeem herself.

Cassie seemed to be rather amused by their antics, a shy smile playing around her lips. When they were already inside the castle, she finally got a word in.

“My mum’s actually not that old,” she admitted carefully but she quickly hastened to explain when the others looked at her in question, “In witch years, anyways. Uhm… Mum was just over 80 when she had me, so… Uhm, yeah…”

“Well,” Teddy threw in, sensing the uneasiness in Cassie’s words. He had a feeling it was the same uneasiness he sometimes felt when people asked him about his famous relatives. To defuse the situation, he sent her a smile before finishing the thought for her. “In muggle years, 80 is the new 50, don’t you think?”

That had Rian snickering while Shiah was only gaping at him. But Cassie sent him a grateful smile, obviously relieved that the spotlight was turned away from her.

All too soon, their conversation came to an end as they took in the entrance hall fully, gaping at the castle’s inside. No matter how often Teddy would see this place, it would never cease to amaze him.

He was so caught up that the appearance of Professor McGonagall caught him by surprise, his usual greeting of “Aunt Minnie” almost slipping out. He caught himself at the last second, thankfully because she had warned him that she wouldn’t hesitate deducting points from him should he be informal with her in front of other students.

Knowing Aunt Minnie, she would totally do it too.

Teddy tuned out most of her speech, Harry and his Grandmother had told him most of what Aunt Minnie was saying at the moment. Instead, he looked around at those he would call his year-mates. Wondering who he would share a dorm with. Who he would make friends with and if any of them would become his rival. Like Harry and his cousin Draco had been. He kind of hoped not. He would prefer to have friends. 

Suddenly, the crowd was moving and Shiah was tugging on his robes. Teddy returned her excited grin and they quickly made their way into the Great Hall. 

Teddy’s nerves came back in full force as they climbed the stairs to gather on the staff’s platform. Each awaiting their turn to be sorted in front of the entire school. A hushed silence fell over the crowd and after Professor McGonagall received the go-ahead from Headmaster Flitwick, she opened the scroll and cleared her throat. 

Out of their group, of course, Shiah was the first to be called to the stool. Despite her earlier bravado about the house question, she looked nervous now. Teddy crossed his fingers that she would get the house she wanted to be in, even if she hadn’t outright said which one that was.

The Hat took a moment, everybody held their breath, until finally:

“RAVENCLAW!”

A huge grin spread over Shiah’s face and Teddy knew she liked the decision, watching her walk over to her House table with a noticeable bounce in her step.

Many more students followed, all the houses equally often called out - at least as far as Teddy could tell. He knew of course that the Hat did not sort them equally. But rather in the way they best fit the Houses.

All thoughts about this stopped when it was his turn.

He gulped, suddenly nervous again. So much so, that it must have shown since Aunt Minnie sent him a small yet encouraging smile.

The Hat slipped over his eyes and right away, he could hear a mumbling voice.

“Ah, what do we have here? Oh, yes, yes, interesting. My, what an interesting mix. Now, you, my young friend, would do great in ALL the houses - something rare I haven’t seen in quite a while. Let’s see: Ambitious like a Snake - you would like to prove yourself and not stand in the shadow of all the famous people around you.”

“No, I-”

“Yes, yes, I know. I know you don’t like that trait about you because you’re also humble - excellent Hufflepuff material. Of course, you are also brave and strong, such a Lion at heart. But oh, that head of yours. Full of questions, full of knowledge. What to do with you? I suppose this will be about what you desire the most.”

“I would… I want to… I mean…”

“I understand. All right then, I quite agree; RAVENCLAW!”

Relief and joy washed over Teddy, as he got up and followed Shiah to their new table. It wasn’t long after - at least in Teddy’s mind - that Cassie and finally Rian joined them. Their smiles were huge. He couldn’t believe his luck, because he knew: not only had the Hat chosen the right House for him, but also for his new friends too. Teddy just knew that this was the start of the best years of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us at [Hermione's Nook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/hermionesnook/) for more fun fests/collaborations and much, much more!


End file.
